My Fair Madien
by Laval-Angel of Chima
Summary: Laval loves his little sister. So much, he was protective over her like his father. Kept from the real world, She is able to venture out of the city with Big Brother. But many things go wrong as they try to keep her identity of her being his sister a secret. And it's proven as the worse comes. But, can hope spark in a crush between her and a brave Lion exiled years before? LaverXOc
1. First Time Outside

Laval had many things to relate with other lions. But his sister, there wasn't much not in common other  
than age, gender, hobbies, fur, mane and eye color and personality. He loved her. He would defend her no matter what cost.  
And was proud of whatever she did.  
"Hey sis!" He said going into her room. She was drawing in her book on her light blue blanketed bed.  
Her room was a big as his, only more tidy. Her separate colored eyes averted to him. Blue and yellow, a mix of her mother and fathers.  
She looked much like their mother like Laval did their father, their king Legravis. Her mane was their mothers gentle milk chocolate brown  
and fur the gentle dark tan like Long Tooth, a guard of the king.  
"Drawing." Lilly responded.  
Her brother plopped next to her onto her bed. She was drawing a bird.  
They talked some while she drew, until their father called them.

They ran up to the balcony to see their father. Lilly smiled and leaned over the balcony.  
The market for the monthly race was being set up.  
Legravis and Laval could feel her excitement to be able to finally go there.  
They kept her secret, just so she would be safe.  
Now, she's older and can go outside into the world other than the play yard in the city.

"Ok Sis, easy now." Laval said as he helped Lilly into some chest armor.  
He wants her protected, and this was one of the best ways to do it.  
But Lilly couldn't stop bouncing. Too much excitement.  
After a look of approval, he took her to the market.

"Wow, there's so much!" Lilly said in awe.  
"Hey, don't wander off, Dad said to stay next to me."  
"Ok Big Brother."  
Laval took her around the market and accidentally ran into the ravens.  
"Why, Hello my friend."  
"Uh, hey Razar."  
"Say, who's your friend? I haven't seen Him before."  
Laval's eyes widened and he looked at the raven prince like he was crazy (Not like they weren't a little...).  
" 'He's' a girl Razar..."  
"Oh, my apologize. I didn't know from the armor Laval."  
Lilly put a hand to her chest to see her small breast didn't signify her feminine gender.  
After a small chat with Razar, Laval took Lilly to another part of the market.  
"Hey Lion Dude!" Gorzan called out.  
"Hey Gorzan."  
"Dude, Like who's your dude friend?"  
Lilly was now hiding behind her older brother.  
"Oh, Is he shy?"  
"Ugh, Gorzan, He's a girl..."  
"Oh, Super duper sorries dude and dudet! That armor makes it where you cant tell if she is a dude or dudet."  
"Its alright Gorzan, we had the same incident with the ravens."  
"Dude, do you two like go out or something?"  
"W-What?! No, No, No! W-we don't!"  
After that Laval was going to make sure no one mistook her for a boy.  
Luckily Dom De Le Whoosh was giving away ribbons that were very colorful.  
He told her to pick which ever she wanted.  
A sparkly gold ribbon was tied into her dark brown mane.  
No once miss-took her gender for the rest of the day, except the going out thing...  
The race was going to begin, Laval knew Lilly would cheer for him like crazy.  
"Lilly, stay with dad for the race, ok?"  
"Ok Big Brother."


	2. Coming of Age

Laval concentrated.  
The Golden Chi was going to be one by a tribe.  
The shot went off, and the race began.

Lilly cheered for her older brother as he zoomed across the track.  
Legravis looked at Leonidas and Long Tooth. Their princess was enjoying today a lot.  
Little did they know, other racers over heard the lion princesses cheers.  
"GO BIG BROTHER!"

"Big Brother?" Eris said to herself.  
"Who's 'Big Brother'?"  
The other racers were just as confused except Laval.  
The Lion Prince just kept concentration. He would win this race for Lilly.  
Turning spiked obstacles were no match for his determination.  
The Rock Bash, Ice Tower, Hammer Swing, and Tunnels.  
Laval was on a roll, but Worriz, Cragger and Eris were right behind him.  
The finish line was so close, the four racers could taste it.  
The odds were evening out, they were passing each other again, and again.  
The finish line was crossed...

"And the winner is..." The eagle announcer said pausing.

"Worriz of the Wolf Tribe!"  
Dang it! Laval knew he didn't win, but he knew Lilly was proud.

Worriz saw how happy the smaller Lion was when he or she came face to face with Laval.  
The other racers did too. And curiosity always takes over a animal.  
"Hey Laval." Eris said waving as they met again.  
"Hey Eris."  
"Dude, its nice to meet your dudet friend again."  
All the others looked from Gorzan, back to Laval, and to Lilly.  
Girl friend?  
"When did you start dating other lions Laval?" Worriz said raising a suggestive brow.  
A blush over took Laval's face as Lilly gave looks of confusion.  
She never was told about dating. And if she was, she still had too much innocence.  
"Big Brother, what's dating?" She said pulling at Laval's cape.  
"Big Brother?" Laval's friends said confused.  
Laval then ushered her to go play with Leonidas and Long Tooth.  
He had some explaining to do. Not that his friends would be mad.  
"Laval, why did she call you 'big brother' ?" Skinnet asked.  
"Ugh, I guess I have no choice. You would have been told at some point."  
"About what?" Eris asked.  
"That was my little sister, Lilly."  
His friends weren't shocked as much to him admitting it, but saw wondered why they never knew.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Cragger asked.  
"Well, it happened years ago, right after Lilly was born."

*Flash Back*  
Laval was super exited, He couldn't wait for his new Brother or Sister to arrive.  
Males were mostly born, but Females were common.  
He was out playing in the yard when Long Tooth came to get him.  
When they walked into a room, only his father was there. He wandered where his mother was.  
He hopped to a seat next to his dad.  
"Daddy, where's Mamma?"  
Legravis had w sad look on his face, marks in his fur at his cheeks where tears came down.  
This was hard.  
"Laval, Mommy isn't here anymore."  
"Why?"  
"She's gone somewhere else."  
"Where?"  
"Some where special."  
Laval was only 6. He couldn't have passing's explained to him right for a proper understanding.  
"But wanted us to have Your new sibling to remember her."  
Laval looked into the bundle in his dads arms to see the tiny cub.  
"Laval, this your little sister, Lilly."  
Laval smiled really big and hugged his dad.  
"Daddy you and Mommy are the best!"  
His son's mother was gone, but Legravis was sure, she was proud too.  
After the tribal welcoming ceremony, the two vowed to protect Lilly.  
Even to keep her secret until she came of age.  
*End of Flash Back*

Laval had tears in his eyes.  
His friends comforted his the best they could.  
Loss of a parent was hard to let go of.  
But what made it not so bad, was the gift his mother left behind.  
"Laval, Its time to the Coming of age ceremony!" Leonidas called to him.  
"Oh, right I forgot!"  
"Forgot what Laval?"  
"Cragger, todays Lilly's Coming of age ceremony! The biggest day of her life"  
The lion prince rushed off with his friends coming with him.

Inside of the temple, the whole lion tribe was gathered.  
Laval's friends watched as Laval stood next to his little sister.  
He was 21 and she was just 12, but that never mattered to the two.  
As Lilly was rewarded with her first Chi, The heirs to the other tribes noticed something.  
Lilly was scared. It escalated as to came close to her harness.  
Laval placed a hand to her arm, reassuring her.  
Feeling her brothers "Its ok, I'm right here."  
She chi'ed up.

The tribes men and Laval's friends cheered.  
Lilly hugged her Father and Brother.  
She could count things she couldn't do without them.


	3. Just a note Nothing big

Hy guys! Toa Ihu here, and just want you all to know tht I will do some chapers on my tablet. And the note pad thing limits the amouj0nt written. So some WILL more than likely be short. Just a note, C you all next chapter! :3

**Edit:I CANT UPLOAD CHAPTERS FROM MY TABLET. :( BUT I CAN TRY TO COPY IT TO HERE. NO WORRIES :3**


End file.
